Avatar: the Unpredictable War
by musicalwaterbender
Summary: Just before the first Fire Nation attack on the Earth Kingdom and the Western Air Temple, four young benders are summoned for a special meeting with the Earth King in Ba Sing Se. Their original task is completely changed when the revelations of war come charging into the city. Now, they face a threat to the peace and harmony they had always taken for granted.


Chapter 1

The sun was beginning to rise over the great Ba Sing Se. A center of culture, politics, and history, the city's endless buildings and massive walls cast shadows over the quiet city streets. The gentle breezes rustled the clotheslines that were strewn over these streets the night before. In a house that sat at a top of a hill, a young man sat next to his open window, staring wistfully at the shimmering light just over the clouds.

"Koji!" a voice called from down the hall, "are you up?"

"Yes, mother!" the young man replied, "I'll be down in a second!"

Koji quickly tied an obi around his waist, cinching his shirt to his slender, yet supple body. Before leaving his room, he grabbed a scroll that lay upon his desk, the royal insignia glinting in the sunrise. After making his way down the stairs, he saw his parents and sister sitting at the table, already beginning their morning meal.

"Good morning, son," his father, Hakku, said with a hearty smile.

"Morning, pop," Koji replied happily. He plopped down next to his little sister, who was playing with a doll as breakfast was being finished up, "and good morning to you, Mikki!"

"Hi, Koji!" she said, giggling as she spoke. Her innocent laugh rang clear as a bell.

"It's nice to see that you're energetic this morning," his mother said as she brought breakfast from the kitchen, "we usually have such a hard time waking you up at this hour."

"I guess I'm just excited for today!" Koji replied, "it's not often that you get a private audience with the Earth King."

"Except when you're an official ambassador from the Water Tribe," said Hakku.

"But who knows, maybe you'll become a Water Tribe Diplomat, like me, and our fathers before."

"Oh, stop pressuring him, Hakku," his mother said, laying a tray of food on the table, "Kids these days need to be free and choose their own paths. Koji, would you pour everyone some tea?"

"Of course, mom," he replied. Koji raised his hand, gently coaxing the tea out of the pot. His elegant wrists snapped and suddenly, all the tea was in everyone's cups.

"Yay! Magic water!" Mikki exclaimed.

"Mikki, it's not magic water," their mother said, "it's called waterbending."

"Sanna, let her believe it for now," said Hakku, "she'll learn eventually. Koji, your bending has really improved over the last year."

"Thank you," Koji replied, "I've been practicing in the aqueducts in my free time. Also I found a shop with some scrolls that had some Northern Style bending moves written on them."

"Fantastic," Sanna replied, "you're becoming such a handsome young man."

"Maybe we'll have a bending battle some time," said Hakku, "no one has beaten your old man since he was captain of the guard of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Daddy, I think Koji will win," said Mikki. Everyone peeled out in joyous laughter. Their family was so close, especially since they lived so far away from their true home in the North Pole.

After breakfast was finished, Koji picked up his knapsack with the royal scroll inside, and began to head out, "I think it's time I head over there," he said, "I was instructed to be there early."

"Alright, goodbye, Koji," Sanna said, kissing him on the cheek, "I hope it all goes well."

"Remember, Koji," said Hakku, "Whatever happens in there, we still love you, and we will support you in whatever task you have been assigned."

"Yes, father," he replied.

Koji made his way out the door, his family in the doorway waving him goodbye. He began to make his way down the long road to the Royal Palace, which stood at the center of the massive city. It was an easy walk: every road in Ba Sing Se somehow ended up in front of the palace courtyard. But today seemed to be very crowded. People from all over the world gathered in the streets on a daily basis. Whether it was to watch the latest street performer, or it was a man selling cabbages, there always was a great deal of people on the streets in the morning. Koji was almost there, when he heard a voice say, "Well if it isn't my favorite waterbender!" in the background.

Koji spun around to find a young man chasing after him. "Shen! Long time no see!" Koji joyfully replied.

Shen was about the same age and height as Koji. His short, messy hair was completely offset by his sharp dress, detailed with red. Shen was the son of a Fire Nation Navy general, Li Shen, but had moved to Ba Sing Se with his mother Natsuki to pursue his university studies.

"I see you're off to the palace," said Shen, not missing the scroll sticking out the top of Koji's bag.

"Were you invited as well?" said Koji, "I didn't hear about any others when I received the invitation.

"Yeah," Shen replied, "Yoona and Meera also got invitations on the same day as I did.

"No way!" said Koji. The four had been friends ever since they all met at a state dinner a couple of years ago. Yoona, a young Earth Kingdom woman from Omashu, was the daughter of one of the King's closest advisors. Meera was a young Air Nomad who was living in Ba Sing Se as an assistant to the diplomats from the Southern Air Temple.

"Do you think we've all been summoned for the same purpose?" Shen asked.

"Maybe," said Koji, "We're all tied to diplomacy in one way or another. The Earth King must think we've shown some potential to make the world even better."

"We've been at peace for a long time," said Shen, "What else could we possibly do?"

"I don't know," said Koji, the palace entering the periphery of his vision, "but all we need to do is trust him."

"You're right, Koj," Shen replied, "I'm glad we all get to do this together."

The two young men had suddenly made it to a huge clearing. Nothing stood in the way, except one huge building, which cast a shadow over the entire plaza. Nothing stood in the way of the royal palace, besides the usual farmer's market that accumulated over the years. In front of the massive palace gates, two young women stood at the center, fidgeting nervously. One wore a nice side ponytail, holding a staff. The other had shorter hair, and her dress was nicely pressed. Koji called out to the two, "Yoona! Meera! We're here now!"

They both turned around, with smiles lighting up their faces. "Koji! Shen!" Meera exclaimed, "We're all together again." The four had a quick exchange of embraces.

"So you got a letter, too?" Yoona asked Koji, "Shen, as always, is an open book, so we knew as soon as he got his scroll delivered."

"I've been focusing on my bending for the past couple of weeks," said Koji, "I should have said something when we ran into each other at the High Street Market the other day!"

"It's okay!" Meera replied, "All that matters is that we get to have this amazing experience together!"

"So are we all ready?" said Shen, looking at the sun, "we gotta be in the audience chamber at noon sharp."

"Of course!" said Yoona, "I'll tell the guard." She approached a man that stood at the side of the gate, her scroll in hand. She said, "I am Yoona, daughter of Chief Advisor Jae-Sang. My friends and I have been summoned to the audience chamber today."

"Present the scroll," the guard replied. She extended the scroll to him, to which he nodded graciously. "You and your friends may pass. Allow me to summon help to open the gate."

"No need," said Yoona, "I can help you."

The guard smiled, stepping with Yoona to the center of the gate. The pair took a strong stance, thrusting their arms to their full extension, in opposite directions. Soon, the double stone doors parted, shaking the earth around them.

"You may enter," the guard said, bowing, "we will close the gates behind you."

"Thank you very much," the group said simultaneously. The four made their way into the courtyard. The garden was simple, yet completely lavish and regal. The harmonious balance of the shrubbery made a clear path to the front entrance of the main palace building. Every servant and palace worker they passed bowed in respect to the young group. This was no ordinary visit. They felt the importance of their presence.

The large palace doors were open and ready for their entrance. Inside, pillars lined a large carpet, leading to the throne room. A young woman waited for them in this enormous antechamber.

"Hello, everyone," she said, "I am Mai, an assistant to the king. Are you all ready to meet with His Grace?"

"I think so," said Koji, "but may we know why we are here before that happens?"

"I was instructed not to tell you," said Mai, "but I think you'd be very pleased as to why you are here." She opened the door, revealing the enormous throne room. For the most important room in all of Ba Sing Se, the design had a simplicity that made everyone that entered feel at absolute peace. The thrones for the king and queen made the room feel perfectly symmetrical. The beauty of his surroundings calmed down Koji's nerves. Mai led them close to the throne, lining them up. She stood in front of them with a commanding presence.

"I now present Han Shu, the Earth King and leader of Ba Sing Se," she said.

The earth began to shake. The stone door that stood between the two thrones was parting. Suddenly, as if by magic, a coterie of guards began parading gracefully from this door. The four young benders stood with bated breath for a sighting of His Majesty. Then, he appeared. He was dressed in long, flowing green robes. His headdress was a symbol of his royal stature. Even his gait seemed to float in midair, like he was walking on clouds. He was clearly the Earth King, wise and strong.

Everyone in the room bowed at his presence. He was a rather popular king, as his many positive reforms had brought much prosperity to citizens. The king smiled and raised his hand. "Please, rise," he said, "there is no need for such formalities."

They raised their heads, looking at His Grace. "Thank you for having us in your company, Your Majesty," said Koji.

"The pleasure is all mine," the King replied, "But let us discuss your being here. The world is constantly evolving. We live in a world where harmony is constantly maintained. I am growing older by the day. I see how this city grows, but I need to know how the world is growing. I have chosen all of you personally, after hearing about your many great deeds in this city. I would like you to train hard to become my personal ambassadors. Your vision, your wisdom, and your strength could help-"

The door to the antechamber flung open, almost breaking in the process. A young soldier was running into the room, with a very scared expression on his face. "YOUR MAJESTY, I BEG YOUR PARDON, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" he shouted.

"Speak, Captain," the King said firmly, "what's happening?"

The man leaned against a column to catch his breath. When his head rose, there were tears streaming down his face, "The Fire Nation…has invaded the West Coast, near the Wulong Forest! They're destroying everything in their path!"


End file.
